Best Friends Forever
by Baby Blair
Summary: Amigos, amigos. Sexo a parte.
1. A grande vela

**BPOV. **

–Mike! Vem aqui – chamei, sentada na arquibancada, acenando.

Ele veio com seu andar supergay, rebolando mais do deveria.

–O que foi? – perguntou com voz mole.

–Nada, só o idiota do Edward me deixou aqui sozinha de novo! Tá pegando a Victória, sabe, a líder de torcida ruiva? Eu não sei porque saio com ele ainda. – reclamei, mexendo nas pontas do cabelo, procurando alguma ressecada ou dupla, mas _felizmente_ não achei.

Ele riu. Sempre, que saio com Edward ele faz isso comigo. Eu me irritava profundamente com meu melhor-amigo toda vez que estupidamente acreditava em sua promessa de não me deixar sozinha de novo. Mas ele tem a irritante mania de me chamar para ele não ficar sozinho até arranjar a sua próxima "vítima". Mesmo achando que nem uma dessas "vítimas" tinha qualquer problema como _qualquer coisa_ que ele pudesse fazer com elas. Na verdade, já estava acostumada com meninas me pedindo o celular dele ou para falar com Edward, para que ele fique com ela de novo, mais sério.

–De novo? – disse se sentando no meu colo. Eu sei que é estranho um garoto sentar no colo de uma garota (já é estranho uma garota fazer isso em público), mas Mike é bem magro e gay, neste caso ele vive sentando no meu colo, no de Rose, Alice, Ângela, Jessica e quase todas as outras garotas do campus. Passei o braço por sua cintura.

–Para variar! Ou melhor, se ele fosse variar não faria – ele riu de novo.

–Eu não sei porque ele faz isso, se quer pegar uma gostosa é mais fácil ficar com você – brincou e eu ri.

Edward e eu juntos? Falar isso já está virando clichê.

–Aff! Até parece que eu vou querer ficar com ele, baby! – me defendi parando de rir.

–De qualquer forma, ele ganharia muito mais gastando saliva contigo. Você é mil vezes mais bonita que qualquer garota do campus.

–Você tá brincando, né? – disse rindo.

–Diz uma? – desafiou.

–Rosalie? – sem chance de eu ser melhor que ela. Nenhuma!

–Bom, ela é linda mesmo. Mas acho que vocês estão no mesmo nivel.

Revirei os olhos, eu no nivel de beleza de Rosalie?

–Obrigada. Mas você é meio suspeito em dizer... gosta de homens! – nós rimos.

–Eu posso até não gostar da fruta, mas frequento o banheiro masculino e sei de todos os comentários e listas de belezas que ele fazem.

Revirei os olhos, ele era tão exagerado!

–Até parece, Mike! Vou fingir que acredito para não perder o amigo – brinquei.

Foi a vez dele revira os olhos e quicar no meu colo.

–Ah! Fica quieta, vai! Vem, vamos bisbilhotar o Edward! – arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas fui atras dele. Mike tinha uma queda por Edward, não era segredo nenhum.

Tivemos que entrar na sala de equipamentos do treinador Jeff, que ficava sob as arquibancadas , e era o lugar perfeito para ver Edward e Victória sem que eles nos vissem.

–Ai que nojo! – disse, em meio as teias de aranha. A quantos mil anos o treinador não limpava aquilo.

–Hey! O gay histérico aqui sou eu! – coloquei a mão na boca para não rir, já que aquela sala dava muito eco.

Fomos até a única e minuscula janela, espiando.

Edward estava com a Victória se agarrando contra a parede. Eu via Edward de costas com as pernas definidas de Victória enroscadas em seu quadril e cabelo ruivo dela bagunçado. Ela mantinha as mãos em seu pescoço.

–Cara, isso é nojento! – disse.

–Concordo! Seria melhor se fosse dois homens... – disse Mike e eu ri, e sem querer andei para trás derrubando uma pilha de tabuleiros de xadrez, que fez o maior barulho.

Xinguei baixinho e nós saímos correndo até a arquibancada, no mesmo lugar de antes.

Minutos depois Edward apareceu, e nós seguramos a risada.

–Tudo bem? – disse pressionando os lábios para não rir.

–Valeu Bella! E Mike, também! – nós caímos na risada – Ela não queria que ninguém descobrisse, e saiu quando ouviu vocês lá dentro.

–Como sabe que foi nós dois?

–Eu te conheço, Isabella Swan – disse simplesmente.

–Sabe, não entendo os homens... – murmurou Mike – você se esforça tanto para pegar todas as gostosas do compus e da cidade _e do estado... _bom, de qualquer forma a mais bonita você ainda não pegou, e nem vai tão cedo, imagino...

–O que quer dizer?

–Que tal Bella, nunca ficou... – disse.

–Hey! – reclamei.

–Bella? Bom, Bella... – começou Edward.

Eu odiava profundamente quando falavam de mim como se não estivesse presente.

–Nem vem! Vai dizer que ele não é gata? Fala sério! – disse Mike.

–Hã... bom, para começar ele é minha amiga e eu não pegaria ela e segundo desde quando eu não tenho chance com ela?

–Humm, que tal: desde sempre! – falei, brava. Mentira!

–Bom, vou indo... – disse Mike, mas ninguém deu tchau, estávamos ocupados demais brigando.

Edward era liiindo, posso ser amiga dele mas, sério, ele é muito gostoso, mesmo assim é irritante!

–Bella, você ficaria comigo! Admita! – falou em tom de deboche.

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

–Sonhe!

Deixei ele sozinho e andei em direção aos garotos, deixando-o sozinho.

–Ben? Onde está Ângela?

–Foi no shopping com Alice e Lauren. Estamos indo para lá... quer carona?

–Não, obrigado! Estou de carro... ai droga! Vou ter que dar carona a Edward! Ele vei comigo.

Eles riram.

–Vocês brigam, brigam; mas nunca vi um garota ser _apenas amiga _de um garoto do jeito de vocês. – disse insinuante.

Franzi o cenho.

–Obrigado, eu acho...

–Gostei da roupa – comentou Erik malicioso.

Revirei os olhos. Eu usava uma saia jeans curtíssima, salto alto vermelho (mais pelo fato de ser muito baixinha) e minha blusa preferida de renda beje com cetim preto.

Voltei até onde estava Edward, e esperei ele terminar de se "despedir" de Victória.

–Vamos, Edward! Não tenho o dia todo!

–Você ainda vai me dar carona? – disse – é por isso que eu te amo, Bella – acrescentou passando o braço por meus ombros.

Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu.

–Vamos para o shopping, vou encontrar Alice e Ângela, e você vai carregar minhas compras – dei um sorriso sapeca.

–Hey! Isso é exploração!

–Exploração do que? Nunca ouvi nenhuma lei contra a exploração do amigo infantil... Prometo que quando arranjar um namorado vou te deixar em paz.

–Não, quando você arranjar um namorado, primeiro eu vou ter que aprovar, depois ele vai poder te acompanhar ao shopping.

–Claro, e eu vou esperar você aprovar _meu _namorado? Sonha – disse lhe dando uns tapinhas de consolo no ombro.

–Ah! Você vai! – disse passando a mão por minha cintura.

–Não se atreva, Edward cullen! – antes mesmo que eu terminasse de dizer ele começou a me fazer cocegas. Eu ria descontroladamente, tentando me livrar dele. – Paraa! – gritei.

Ele parou, mas me agarrou e jogou para cima, apoiando meu quadril sobre seu ombro. Balancei as pernas tentando inutilmente me soltar.

–Edward! Me poe não chão! – disse enquanto batia minhas mãos em suas costas – estou de saia!

Ele riu de mim.

–Eu sei – disse ainda rindo, olhou paro o lado, fitando meu traseiro sobre seu ombro.

Minha calcinha, se bem me lembrava, era preta e de renda (nada, realmente, nada conservadora!). Minha saia curta havia se erguido, então tinha certeza que ela e meu bumbum estava completamente exposto par qualquer um que quisesse ver. Felizmente a única pessoa na escola era as lideres de torcida, que estavam ensaiando na quadra fechada.

–Seu tarado! Me coloca no chão! – reclamei.

Logo desisti de me me mexer, então fiquei esperando ele me soltar, olhando para o chão sem interesse, vendo ele passar enquanto andava.

Ele só me pois no chão ao lado de meu carro, uma Ferrari vermelha novinha em folha, que meu pai dera de presente de Natal, mas demorara um pouco para chegar.

Quando toquei o chão minha saia estava no meio de minha cintura. Tentei abaixar rápido, mas sem tempo, pois Edward já vira _tudo _e ria de mim.

–Não precisa esconder. Nada que eu já não tenha visto – ria Edward.

–Seu idiota! – bati em seu peito.

–Bella, somos amigos desde o maternal – disse gozador – lembra dos banhos juntos...?

–Prefiro esquecer. E já tem muito tempo desde aquilo! Eu mudei, e espero que você também. – disse petulante, tentando achar a chave do carro dentro da bolça.

–O que quer dizer? – disse me prensando contra meu carro. Pra onde foi o oxigênio?

–Que espero que tenha melhorado em certas partes... – disse e olhei para baixo, fitando seu ventre.

Estava tentando irritá-lo, pois desde criança ele era... digamos... "bem dotado". E continuava. Como sabia disso? Quando você é tão amiga de Alice, vive na casa dos Cullen, isso causou certos acidentes. Quero dizer que já acabara entrando no quarto dele em situações constrangedoras, e vendo o que não devia.

–O que está querendo dizer, Isabella?

Ergui o dedo mindinho e o balancei no ar, como se dissesse_ "é pequeno"._

–Ecomo você poderia saber disso se faz no mínimo treze anos desde que tomávamos banho juntos, e você tem uma memória péssima, senhorita Swan? – estranhei ele continuar tão controlado, provavelmente porque notara meu blefe. As vezes era irritante ele me conhecer tao bem.

Quase deixei escapar a resposta que justificava eu saber que ele _não era pequeno. _Que entrara sem querer em seu quarto, mas mordi a língua antes que a resposta saísse. Acho que estar tão perto _dele_, me deixou meio lesada... Não! O que eu estava pensando?

Fui salva pelo gongo, quando meu celular tocou e eu não tive de responder a sua pergunta.

_**Tânia – 555-4345**_

–Alô, maninha? – atendi.

–_Oi, Bella! – _cantarolou minha irmã – _ele_ _está com você? _

–Obrigada, estou bem, Tânia – brinquei rindo. Aproveitei isso para sair de perto de Edward, quase tive que o empurrar para poder sair, prensada como estava ao carro.

–_Ah! Desculpa, tudo bem?_ – disse.

–Tô sim – respondi rindo – E quanto a outra resposta, também é sim.

–_Aaah!_ – ela gritou, fiquei pensando em como as pessoas que estavam perto dela reagiram a isso – _Vem me buscar, Bellinhaa?_ – implorou –_ e trás ele!_

–Ta bom! – suspirei – E o que eu ganho? – falei brincando.

–_Um beijo? E o telefone da casa da Leah? _

–E por que eu ia querer o telefone dela? – disse enquanto abria o carro com a chave que encontrara dentro da bolsa. Fiz um gesto para Edward entrar, enquanto sentava dentro.

–_Por que o irmão dela mora com ela, é lindo e um ano mais velho que você? _

–Feito! – disse, mesmo já indo buscá-la antes disso. – Beijo, Tânia.

–_Beijo_ – respondeu e desligou.

Edward já entrara no carro, então coloquei a chave na ignição.

–Vamos busca minha irmã – avisei.

–Por que seu motorista não vai buscar ela? – perguntou.

–Porque você está comigo.

–E que diferença faz?

–Você sabe que ela é gamada em você desde... desde sempre.

–sua irmã é mais nova. Sem chance.

–Ela tem dezesseis! E você já pegou de quinze! Isso que eu me lembre – critiquei.

Edward revirou os olhos e apertou o botão para abrir a capota eletrônica. Resisti a reclamar que meu cabelo ficaria bagunçado.

–Sabe, assim até parece que você quer que eu fiquei com sua irmãzinha. Bonita ela é...

–Quem disse que eu não quero que você fique com ela? E claro que ela é bonita! Ela é linda – eu sei, sou uma irmã-babona.

–Então, quer que eu fique com ela? – perguntou, e eu resisti a lhe perguntar se ele ficaria se eu pedisse.

-Não. Quer dizer, se você ficasse com ela ia ser legal por que ela te ama, mas eu te conheço, Edward Cullen! Depois de ficar com ela por menos de uma semana, vai fazer como com todas as outras, chutar. Dai ela ficaria, chateada, de coração partido, e deprimida. E se você magoasse minha irmã eu ficaria muito brava. E iria querer te machucar. Bastante – expliquei de forma sinistra – mas como ela é linda pode ficar com qualquer um, não sei porque quer você. E também, ela roubou meu cabelo loiro, por isso é mais linda ainda.

Enquanto eu tenho cabelos castanhos comuns, minha irmã tem um cabelo loiro arruivado (igual de mamãe) tão brilhante que parece irradiar luz própria. E o que mais me irrita é que ela faz de tudo com ele e suas ondas-meio-cacheadas continuam perfeitas, enquanto se eu passo uma escova ao invés de pente de madeira no meu ele vira uma completa catástrofe. Além de ter que fazer hidratações semanais, se não ele fica que nem uma palha (e ele nem é loiro!).

Fala sério! Eu sou a mais velha! O cabelo loiro-perfeito devia ser meu!

–Você nunca vai superar, não é? – disse passando a mão nas pontas de meu cabelo – eu gosto do seu cabelo.

Estávamos parado no sinal então me virei para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas por dentro reprimindo um sorrido, _Ele gosta do meu cabelo..._

–Gosto de morenas – comentou – e além de seu cabelo ser macio.

Retive mais um sorriso.

–Pensei que gostasse de ruivas, Sr. Estou-Pegando-Victória-Sparks! – comentei – sabe, _eu_, pelo menos, curto ruivos.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos cor de bronze, brincando. Ele é ruivo. Quem diria que eu seria tão previsível?

–Sonha, Edward! Não estou falando de você, estou falando do meu Dr. Gostosão – disse me referindo ao um "paquera" meu, que é meu... Ginecologista – ele é lindo, inteligente, educado, sexy, tem olhos claros, um sotaque russo muito perfeito, e é ruivo!

–Você sabe o que um médico de vinte e seis anos quer com com uma garota do colegial de dezessete anos, não sabe? – disse como sempre um _amigo_ super-protetor.

–Ele é meu ginecologista, Edward! Conhece, hã, _minha intimidade _melhor do que ninguém!

–Que tipo de medico começa a sair com uma paciente? – disse.

–_Eu_ que chamei ele para sair! E quanto ao fato de eu ser virgem... ninguém melhor que ele para mudar isso.

Edward engasgou com saliva, mas não pude ajudá-lo pois o sinal abriu.

–O que? – quase gritou – A possibilidade de ele ser mais galinha que eu é bem grande, sabia? Um médico russo bonitão!

– Eu quero transar, não me casar com ele! E... acha ele bonito? – tentei mudar de assunto.

Edward não caiu. Se virou para mim de olhos praticamente arregalados, me fuzilando.

–Você não vai transar com aquele Médico tarado! – quase gritou.

–Edward, você não tem nada a ver com quem eu vou ou não transar! – reclamei.

Ele balançou a cabeça fazendo que não.

–Não tenho nada haver? Quer dizer que seu melhor amigo não tem nada haver com sua vida?

Revirei os olhos. Por que ele se importava? Era só ele que podia sair transando por aí e eu tinha que ficar na seca? Que coisa mais machista.

–Tem haver com minha vida, mas não quer quer dizer que pode dizer com que eu vou ou não ficar ou transar, Edward – disse tentando manter a calma – Se fosse assim eu também deveria escolher a dedo com qual das garotas deixo você ficar, não é?

–Não dá para conversar com você! – disse suspirando. Não insisti, se ele não queria falar comigo, que se dane!

Depois de mais alguns minutos de silencio cheguei a frente da escola de idiomas de minha irmã. Edward passou o caminho todo de cara fechada, olhando o caminho pela janela com o braço apoiado para fora do carro.

Ela já esperava na frente, quase quicando no lugar, provavelmente com o fato de Edward vir buscá-la.

Edward abriu a porta e saiu para ela entrar entre mim e ele.

–Oi maninha! – disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – e como foi a aula?

–_très drôle!_ – respondeu em francês. ( tradução: muito divertida)

–_parlent déjà le français comme leur sœur aînée?_ – testei-a. (tradução: já está falando francês como sua irmã mais velha?)

–_Bien sûr que vous faites!_ – respondeu a altura. (tradução: é claro que sim!)

Edward entrou e fechou a porta.

–Estava na aula de francês? – perguntou Edward para Tânia, ainda não falando comido.

–_oui! _– Edward riu de sua resposta e minha "irmãzinha" corou.

Já estávamos chegando quando Tânia resolveu romper o silêncio, que já estava ficando irritante.

–Vocês não estão se falando? – perguntou para qualquer um que se habilitasse a responder.

–Não, porque sua irmã ficou irritadinha.

Percebendo que ele não ia dizer mais nada insistiu.

–E por que ela ficou irritada?

–Porque ela quer _dar_ para o Dr. Incrível, e eu disse que não. – disse Edward, quase revirei o olhos.

–Edward! – ralhei.

–O "_Dr. Incrível"_ é o Alec, aquele cara que você estava saindo?

_Merda!_ Por que ela foi falar do Alec? Com tantos caras na minha vida amorosa supercomplexa (para não dizer bagunçada e complicada), ela tinha que falar sobre o único que eu não contei para Edward!

–Não, é o médico. O Marcus Volture – disse antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo.

–Quem é Alec? – merda!

–Um amigo.

–Pensei que _eu_ fosse seu amigo.

Ninguém mais falou nada. Deixei Edward em casa. E vi ele pegar seu carro e foi para Deus sabe onde. Desisti de ir ao shopping e liguei para Rose passar em casa e ela disse que demoraria uns dez minutos.

Me joguei na cama culpada.

_Ah! Edward, você é um idiota!_

.

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Mandem reviews para saber se continuo – quanto mais eu posto mais rápido ._

_Beeijos ;*_

_Espero que gostem, e **deixem Reviews.**_


	2. me prove!

**Bella POV.**

Ouvi alguém entrar no quarto, fazendo barulho sobre o carpete de madeira. Podia ser Rose, mas fiquei com preguiça de abrir os olhos.

Senti alguém subir na cama e depois cabelos macis caírem sobre meu rosto.

–Você está gostando do Edward? – perguntou Tanya sem indiretas.

Ela era sempre assim, dizia o que pensava sem medo algum. Eu sempre senti inveja dela por isso.

Eu ri de sua pergunta.

–Não, maninha. Fiquei tranquila, seu futuro casamento com ele não vai ser prejudicado ou atrasado graças a mim! – disse abrindo os olhos, par encontrá-la deitada ao meu lado, com seu rosto próximo ao meu, os cabelos perfeitos e platinados roçando em minha bochecha.

Ela sorriu revirando os olhos.

–Então o que foi? E eu juro que não estava me preocupando em você atrasar meu futuro, e não tão distante assim, casamento com Edward – disse para meu divertimento. Edward adoraria saber que em em _um futuro não tão distante assim_ ele estaria se casando com Tanya.

_Ah! Sua idiota, pare de pensar no que Edward acharia de tudo!_

–Não foi nada... – menti, mas logo emendei a verdade, sabendo que ela insistiria até arrancar de mim – Bom, é que somos amigos desde que nascemos praticamente, é chato brigar com ele. Só isso. E duvido que mesmo que eu fosse completamente apaixonada por ele, fizesse alguma diferença, somos apenas amigos. – acrescentei. Imediatamente pensei nisso, parecia confortável para mim ser apenas amiga de Edward?

Tanya revirou os olhos e bufou, olhando irritada para mim.

–Até parece! Só você não percebe como ele olha pra ti, maninha! E a ceninha que ele fez porque você de repente resolvera, nas palavras dele, _dar para o Dr. Incrível_?

Eu ri sem humor, para fingir para minha irmãzinha que não levava o que ela disse a sério. E por mais que eu quisesse que ela estivesse certa, eu sabia que o problema era que Edward não queria reconhecer que eu, sua amiguinha de infância, cresci.

–Parece que nem era uma emergência tão grande, não é, Bella? Já esta até rindo – disse Rose entrando no quarto em toda sua gloria.

Era aquele tipo de pessoa que quando você olha sente vontade de correr para uma academia, passar maquiagem e pintar os cabelos.

Rosalie era com certeza a pessoa mais estrondeante que eu conhecia, cintura fina, cabelo loiro, lábios vermelhos e olhos azuis. Ela tinha uma beleza tão feminina que até eu, já acostumada a ser chamada de _gostosa_, me sentia insegura perto dela. Mas claro que isso não consta como ponto dominante na relação com minha melhor amiga, mesmo as vezes eu me irritando com o cabelo perfeito dela, eu não conseguia pensar em uma amiga mais perfeita, protetora e divertida que Rose.

Rosalie tinha um corpo tão perfeito que lhe rendera algum dinheiro com propagandas para a G.A.P, entre algumas marcas de lingerie. E ela conhecia bem sei poder feminino, pois abusava de roupas que lhe favorecesse, o que era quase tudo. Ela usava uma calça jeans colada, salto e uma blusa de linho soltinha, como sempre, azul, que era a cor que melhor lhe caia, combinando com os seus olhos claros.

Nós eramos amigas desde crianças, assim como com Edward. Quando meninas brincávamos de boneca e dávamos trabalho para as babás; aos treze e catorze, líamos Teen Vogue e íamos gastar muito no Shopping; aos quinze só pensávamos em nossas festas de debutantes; e a partir dos dezesseis, descobrimos alguns outros prazeres.

Assim, gostamos de ficar na cama de manhã bebendo gim Martini usando lingeries finas e rindo de nossas retrospectivas de besteiras cometidas. Mas isso era uma festinha fechada, não entendam mal, nessas manhãs não tem garotos, familiares, ou outras garotas (bom, exceto Edward, mas ele só aparecia quando estávamos vestidas. Normalmente). E antes que achem estranho, nós bebermos em casa, é bom explicar um fator dominante.

Nascer na elite dos Estados Unidos, dá aos adolescentes mais de que muito dinheiro ou glamour. Também existe nossas tradições. Entendam, essa elite onde os Cullen, Swan, Hale, Weber, Stanley, Newton... nasceram é como um Clube Privê ultra secreto, onde só entram os grandes políticos, homens de negócios e mulheres novas e golpistas, e todos esses pais não se preocupam muito com o crescimento de seus filhos, mas sim em eles não lhes causarem constrangimentos públicos que possam interferir em seus grandes negócios. Assim qualquer um que nasça neste mundinho fechado e fútil, é criado com o pensamento moderno dos pais, em não proibirem a bebida, o cigarro ou as drogas, afim de que desta forma não leve seus filhos a abusarem disso quando lhes for permitido.

Tanya se levantou da cama, irritada com a presença de Rose. Desde sempre ela morre de ciumes de mim com Rosalie.

–Vou indo, maninha. Até mais, Rose – disse passando pela porta.

–Olha se não é o velho, e nem tão adormecido assim, ciume doentio? – comentou baixinho Rose, quando Tanya já havia saído. Ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, enquanto eu ria –E então, qual é a emergência?

Ergui um pouco o queixo, resignada em não dizer que aquilo era por meu melhor amigo idiota.

–Nenhuma, desde quando preciso de uma emergência para chamar minha melhor amiga? – respondi evasiva, mas nem assim confiante o suficiente para que ela acreditasse. Rose me conhecia bem demais.

Ela revirou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha perfeita. Essa era a expressão registrada de Rose, o rosto de anjo contorcido em uma vadia sexy e irônica.

–Me deixa adivinhar? Brigou, _de novo_, com Edward? – adivinhou de imediato – Qual foi o motivo desta vez?

Suspirei. Ela _realmente_ me conhecia bem demais.

–Eu comentei que talvez ia transar com o Marcus, sabe, meu ginecologista? E bom... ele ficou meio irritado.

Ela deu um tapa na própria testa, indignada.

–Você é idiota? Aff Bella! Vai falar isso justo para Edward? – quase gritou, embora eu estivesse a centímetros dela.

–O que foi? – guinchei irritada.

Eu realmente odiava quando ela começava com seus ataques de Bella + Edward = _love_.

–Acho que em vez de ouvir com quem você vai perder a virgindade, ele iria querer _tirar _sua virgindade. – disse e eu _tive _que revirar os olhos, impossível.

Me sentei na cama, para encarar Rose.

–Você pirou? Edward e eu nunca daremos certo! – disse.

–Isso é um discurso normalmente empregado a gente que gosta de outra, _mas _não "podem" dar certo – ela fez aspas no ar.

–Rosalie! Por que em vez de dizer bobagens sobre casais imaginários, não as emprega para você? Vá atras do que você quer. Vá atras de Emmett! – eu disse, desesperada em me tirar da mira da conversa.

Emmett era o irmão mais velho (e maiooor) de Edward e Alice. Ele e Rosalie namoraram por algumas..._ horas_, mas até hoje ela não engolira o orgulho para dizer o que sente por ele, mesmo ele já tendo se declarado inúmeras vezes pra ela.

Mas eu sabia que ela não fazia aquilo também como um mecanismo de autodefesa. Emmett já a magoara inúmeras vezes.

O engraçado era que eles estavam ficando havia semanas, e quando _finalmente_ resolveram namorar (mais ou menos umas seis horas da tarde ficou oficial) e no dia seguinte (antes da seis da manhã) terminaram. E ninguém sabia o porque.

–Se eu for atras de Emmett, você dá uma chance a Edward? – desafiou, blefando. Ela nunca iria atrás de Emmett.

Eu não entendia o que ela queria dizer com "_dar uma chance_", não é como se ele fosse um garoto que sempre deu em cima de mim e eu não quis saber. Eu ficaria com ele, admito, mas não seria nada sério, assim como ele comigo. Seria apenas dois amigos fazendo experiencias...

Beijar Edward seria como beijar um irmão, não seria? Estranho e impróprio.

–Feito! Diga o que você sente a Emmett, e volte com ele e eu resolvo transar com Edward, ao em vez de lhe "dar uma chance" – disse aumentando a aposta, pois sabia que ela não aceitaria.

Ela revirou os olhos, irritada por eu ter levado a sério seu blefe.

–Mesmo que eu diga o que eu sinto por ele a Emmett, não voltaríamos. Por que eu não sinto _nada_ por ele! A única coisa que poderia acontecer é que briguemos mais. – disse. _Eu sabia!_

–Então nada feito. Só vou fazer isso se você também ceder! – disse sorrindo triunfante – E outra coisa, até parece que você não sente nada por Emmet!

–Não sinto mesmo! E olha quem fala Srta. Eu-Não-Sinto-Nada-Por-Edward-Cullen! – desafiou.

_É uma briga para duas, Rose!_

–Tudo bem, então vou chamar Emmet e a namorada aqui, já que você não sente nada por ele! E aproveito chamar seu irmão e Alice para ficar de prova. E quem sabe não agarro seu irmão, ele é bem bonito... posso até ficar com ele...

Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim, sarcasticamente. Ela não era exatamente uma irmã ciumenta, mas pareceu irritada com meu comentário.

–Ta legal, Bella. Então chamamos Edward também – provocou.

–Ta legal! – concordei.

–É, tá legal! – repetiu.

Ligamos todos com a desculpa de ver um filme. E ligamos para Henry, meu motorista, para que ele pegar um filme de terror. Acabou sendo Alma Perdida. Um filme de terror que Rosalie e eu já havíamos visto, embora fosse pelo fato de um ator muito gato fazê-lo, mas foi o primeiro que lembramos o nome e que era bom.

Alice estava no shopping, e disse que demoraria uns vinte minutos. Emmett e a namorada estavam em casa, assim como Jasper e chegariam logo. E Rosalie me obrigou a ligar para Edward.

–Você poderia ligar – disse enquanto o celular de Edward chamava.

Ela riu de minha careta, se vingando de eu tê-la obrigado a falar com Irina, namorada de Emmett e ex-amiga de Rosalie, para convidar o casal que ela tanto detestava. Eu fiquei chateada e culpada ao ver sua expressão ao telefone, embora a voz soasse falsamente doce e amigável, ela não se sentira muito bem ao falar com Irina Denali.

–Perderia toda a graça se fosse eu – ela respondeu sorrindo e eu senti a culpa sair de mim, já que ela também parecia se divertir com a minha cara.

Eu ia lhe responder ironicamente quando Edward atendeu.

–O que você quer, Bella? – eu odiava quando ele falava assim comigo.

–Se for para me tratar assim, não quero nada – respondi ríspida – Tchau, Edward.

Ele suspirou.

–Tá legal, desculpe – disse e quase o ouvi revirando os olhos – O que é que você quer, minha amiga querida Bella? – acrescentou irônico.

Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos. Eu odiava seu jeito sarcástico. Bom, odiava entre aspas. Já que aquilo era um charme quando não estávamos brigados.

–Vou ignorar a ironia – respondi e ele riu sonoramente, ignorando-o continuei – Rose e eu pegamos um filme de terror e chamamos o pessoal pra ver, não quer vir?

Ele ficou em silencio um instante, pensando.

–Na verdade eu não estou sozinho... – comentou e eu trinquei os dentes. A vagabunda ruiva estava com ele.

Rosalie me olhava sorrindo irônica. Ela provavelmente não ouvira, mas só minha reação já foi o bastante. Enquanto eu hesitava pra responder a expressão de Rose se desfez e ela mordeu o lábio preocupada com o que Edward disse.

–Traga Victória – disse definitiva, tentando soar letal para Rose e para mim mesma. Tive a satisfação de ver seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco, antes dela fazer que não com a cabeça definitivamente incrédula – Eu te odeio, Edward Cullen – acrescentei.

Ouvi ele rindo do outro lado da linha, e fiquei ainda mais irritada.

–É uma pena, por que eu te amo, Bellinha – ele disse rindo, e eu não consegui evitar um sorriso – Sinto muito, sei que não gosta dela – acrescentou ainda.

Imaginei a desculpa que ele usaria pra justificar essa frase a Vadia Ruiva.

–Acho que vou ter que aprender a gostar, não é? – perguntei com uma careta – Você não me apresentaria uma garota que não significa nada pra você.

Edward era assim, ele costumava dizer que jamais me apresentaria vadias, levar pra minha casa então... Ela devia valer a pena.

Eu, num surto de raiva, não quis ouvir sua resposta. Realmente não queria saber aquilo.

–Vem logo – eu disse, e para provar a Rosalie que ele era apenas meu amigo acrescentei sem vergonha – Eu te amo.

–Te amo mais – ele respondeu, sua voz estava estranha e vacilante.

Eu desliguei e encontrei os olhos azuis de Rosalie me fitando hesitantes.

–O que foi? – perguntei com falsa inocência.

–Nada.

Fingi acreditar em sua resposta e mudei rapidamente de assunto.

–Então o que tem pra me contar?

Ela sorrio não acreditando em meu falso desinteresse pelo que ela pensava, mas foi na minha.

–Bom, hoje na aula de Inglês estava ouvindo as fofocas da semana sobre você.

Essa era a parte ruim de ser conhecida. Não que eu fosse popular, já que metade das garotas da escola me odiava, mas era _conhecida. _E não de forma boa, devo acrescentar. Rosalie e eu eramos as vadias da escola, Alice um pouco, mas ninguém falava dela, já que era amiga de praticamente todos.

Fofocas sobre mim e Rosalie eram mais comuns do que eu gostaria de admitir, a maioria cômica de tão absurda.

–Segundo Jessica Stanley: Isabella Swan, a vadia virgem da escola, vai liberar para seu namorado, Edward, finalmente – ela disse rindo.

Acho que as pessoas estavam começando a ficar menos criativas, já que essa de Edward e eu estarmos juntos era bem velha.

–Vou liberar o que? – perguntei, soando estupidamente como uma virgem, antes de entender _o que_ eu ira _liberar_ – Ah, meu Deus, esqueça.

Rosalie riu de mim.

–Mas pera aí? Semana passada eu não tinha transado com dois na hidromassagem? – perguntei, como se a fofoca fosse real.

Rose fez que não, balançando os cabelos perfeitos.

–Eram três. Mas acho que um era, na verdade, uma menina lésbica – ela corrigiu.

–Que pessoas más – disse rindo – E, fala sério, não entende o porque dessa fixação por Edward e eu sermos namorado.

Rosalie parou de rir e me olhou incrédula.

–Talvez se vocês não levassem essa vidinha de Romeu e Julieta, não falassem. Vocês agem como se fossem namorados!

Eu revirei os olhos, já pronta para outra discussão com minha melhor amiga.

–Não agimos como namorados – me defendi.

Ela se jogou nos travesseiros, deitando-se ao meu lado para deixar o rosto na altura do meu.

–Vocês andam junto o tempo todo, e ainda abraçadinhos... – ela começou, mas eu não me contive interrompê-la.

–Ele é meu melhor amigo!

Fala sério, Edward e eu eramos apenas amigos. Tá legal, e dai que andamos juntos? Como se amigos fossem proibidos de andar juntos.

–Ele dorme aqui quase todo dia – continuou, mas desta vez esperou meu contra-argumento com um sorriso convencido.

Eu sabia exatamente como ela quebraria o minha próxima defesa, mas ainda assim a usei.

–A casa dele está sendo repintada, só ofereci pra ele dormir aqui – disse soando inocente.

A mãe de Edward, Esme, era um anjo, o tipo de mulher que você gostaria de ter como mãe. Não era uma daquelas mulheres mais novas que casavam com bilhonários, como a maioria das mães nesse mundinho fechado de elite. Como a _minha_ mãe. Não trabalhava formalmente, mas tinha paixão por decoração e vivia reformando a própria casa e ajudava na dos amigos, inclusive fora ela que decorara esta casa. E agora estava repintando parte da casa, _de novo._

A vi sorrindo triunfante, já tendo a próxima acusação.

–Como se ele não dormisse aqui antes disso... Mas de qualquer forma, precisavam dormir no _mesmo_ quarto? Sua casa é gigante, por que não um quarto de hospedes?

Sim, Edward dormia no meu quarto, mas e daí? Não é como se fizéssemos algo, dã! O máximo que fazíamos era fumar um baseado ou beber um pouco dividindo o cigarro ao a garrafa. Embora, é claro, Tanya não saiba que dormimos no mesmo quarto.

–Ele é meu melhor amigo – voltei ao outro argumento.

–E a ceninha que eu peguei esses dias? – ele sussurrou, olhando sobre o ombro, vendo se Tanya não estava perto – Tem sorte de ter sido eu a ter pego vocês.

A _ceninha_ que ela tinha dito, foi uma vez que Edward e eu fizemos, hã, uma brincadeira enquanto fumávamos um baseado. Fizemos uma _Peruana_, que consiste em puxar uma grande quantidade de fumaça e depois passar assoprando na boca do outro.

Ele virou-se de costas rindo tanto, que me deixou constrangida.

–Hey! Estávamos chapados – eu me defendi.

–Eu não saio beijando Emmett quando estou doidona – disse ainda rindo.

O fato de seu exemplo quer sido com Emmett não me passou despercebido.

–Por que seu exemplo foi com Emmett? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ela parou de rir imediatamente.

–Ai, Bella, só foi o primeiro nome que me veio a cabeça... – se explicou.

–É claro, esse nome não sai da sua cabeça – respondi sorrindo.

Ela mostrou a língua pra mim, feito uma criança de cinco anos.

Então a campainha tocou, provavelmente não ouvimos o interfone avisar que eles estavam na portaria por causa da conversa. Nos entreolhamos, antes de levantar correndo e descer as escadas bambeando em nossos saltos _Louboutin._

Paramos em frente a porta arfando por correr, e nos sentindo completas idiotas pela pequena maratona. Olhei pelo olho mágico, e parado de mãos dadas com um loira platinada estava Emmett.

Emmett era enorme. De ombros largos, alto, cabelos curtos e escuros e olhos verdes. Era lindo, não se pode negar. Na verdade todos os Cullen eram. Irina também era bonita, mas Rosalie era anos-luz de beleza a frente.

Ambas eram louras, mas os cabelos de Rose dourados e o de Irina prateados. Rose era bronzeada, e Irina pálida. Irina era do tipo magrinha, e Rosalie tinha um corpão do tipo com seios e nádegas avantajados, cinturinha e pernas longas.

Eu não podia imaginar um motivo para Emmett estar com Irina e não Rose se não fosse por a própria Rosalie não o querer mais.

–Seu convidado – anunciei e andei até uma poltrona e me sentei erguendo as pernas sobre o pufe.

–Bella, pode abrir! – Rose sussurrou – a casa é sua.

Fingi analisar minhas unhas.

–Você já é de casa.

Ela hesitou, fitando a porta por alguns segundos, depois suspirou e erguendo os seios virou a maçaneta.

.

**Rose POV.**

Meu peito estava apertado, como se eu precisasse ver Emmett pra respirar. _Deixe de ser estúpida, Rosalie!_ Enquanto você fica nervosa por ele, e sem sexo desde que terminaram ele transa com uma loira falsa e repete pra ela todas as coisas lindas que disse pra você um dia.

Tinha muita coisa que eu vinha escondendo de Bella ultimamente, e essa era uma delas. Fazia três meses que eu não transava com ninguém. Desde que fui pra cama com Emmett parecia que mais nenhum cara poderia ser tão bom pra mim quanto ele, e a vez que quase fiquei com um cara eu não sentia tesão nenhum em estar com ele. Parecia que Emmett tinha me anestesiado, e ele era a única pessoa que poderia me fazer gemer novamente.

Desde então eu apenas inventava transas, não era difícil achar um cara que gostaria de espalhar que transou comigo sem ter sequer que pagar um jantar. Eu simplesmente pedia que eles confirmassem a história da nossa transa, e todos os quatro que eu pedira concordaram facilmente.

Eu não sabia porque escondia de de Bella coisas como essas. Ela sempre soubera tudo de mim, e agora nem o porque de eu ter terminado com Emm ela sabia. Eu não contei do flagra que dera nele que nos fizera terminar, ou que esses dias ele viera atrás de mim pedindo desculpas e nós nos beijamos. No fundo acho que fazia isso porque Bella sempre fora mais transparente com suas emoções do que eu, e ela sempre me viu como uma pessoa forte, era difícil admitir que eu no fundo era muito mais sensível do que mostrava.

Eu já não sabia mais o que sentia por Emmett, eu me odiava por sentir atração por ele ainda, mas eu sabia que por mais que devesse, eu não conseguiria odiá-lo. Respirei erguendo meus seios e sorrindo falsamente. _Emmett Cullen, você já era!_ Se eu não podia me obrigar a não sentir nada por ele, faria ele se arrepender do que fez comigo.

Abri a porta lentamente, para encontrar meu pesadelo particular. Emmett, _meu_ Emmett, de mãos dadas com Irina Denali. Aumentei ainda mais meu sorriso falso.

–Oi Emm, quanto tempo – eu não tinha falado com ele desde que terminamos, mas Bella não sabia disso também – e Irina... bom, não acho que tenha sido tempo o suficiente longe de você.

–Oi, Rosalie – disse Emmett friamente, e me irritou ele usar meu nome todo. Irina apenas acenou com a cabeça revirando os olhos.

Ele continuava tão lindo, com aqueles cabelos negros, olhos claros, um bronzeado perfeito, não muito escuro, mas não pálido também. Só de olhar aqueles ombros largos eu já me lembrava dele me abraçando contra o peito certa vez que eu estava com frio. Ele me fazia sentir tão pequena, indefesa e protegida.

Pensei em abraçá-lo, mas eu não queria dar esse gostinho deles verem que ainda gosto dele, então apenas lhes dei passagem. Fiquei olhando para Irina, mas ainda assim senti os olhos de Emmett em mim, descendo pelo meu decote.

–Oi, Bella – cumprimentou Emmett.

–Oi, Emm – ela respondeu sorridente, mas mal olhou para Irina, já que elas se odiavam desde que Irina começou a espalhar que Bella pagou um boquete para Benjamin Blake.

–Edward já está chegando, ele me mandou uma mensagem faz dois minutos – disse Emmett.

Ouvi o ronronar suave de um carro estacionando.

–Acho que ele chegou – disse Bella se levantando rapidamente.

Quase ri de sua pressa, ela praticamente correu porta afora e eu fiquei espiando de dentro.

Edward abria a porta do carro para Victória, Bella viu e parou de correr.

Victória saiu do carro balançando seus cachos ruivos, e pegou a mão de Edward.

–Oi Edward – disse Bella andando sem animação em direção ao casal.

Parei de prestar atenção na conversa e fiquei só olhando enquanto Bella abraçava Edward, e depois cumprimentava Victória com outro abraço, mesmo gostando de Edward ela ainda conseguia tratar sua ficante bem, pelo simples prazer de ver Edward feliz. Com ela ou não.

–Baby, por que não pega um lugar no sofá pra nós? – disse Emmett para Irina. Senti meu peito se apertar mais, ele jamais me tratara como _baby_, _amor _ou qualquer um desses apelidos melosos que toda garota quer ouvir.

–Tá bom, Emm – disse e, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos três lá fora, ouvi os paços de Irina indo até a sala.

Lá fora o casal e Bella riam de alguma coisa que Edward disse, e não pareciam dispostos a entrar na casa logo, me deixando sozinha com Emmett.

Ouvi ele se aproximar lentamente, mas não me movi e apenas olhei enquanto Bella continuava conversando e mexendo inconscientemente em no cabelo, coisa que ela fazia quando estava desconfortável. Mas ainda continuava lá decidida a fazer a social e agradar a garota de Edward.

–Ainda sem falar comigo? – disse Emmett, que estava mais próximo de mim do que percebera. Eu quase podia sentir sua respiração no meu pescoço.

Pensei em não responder, feito uma criança. Como eu tenho feito faz algum tempo, e embora parecesse que eu queria bancar a durona, a verdade era que eu tinha medo do efeito que ele tinha sobre mim, eu sabia que se eu o ouvisse eu logo o perdoaria, algo que eu não podia fazer.

–Você teria me contado? – perguntei – se eu não tivesse pego você, eu ainda teria ficado sabendo?

–Rose, eu estava bêbado... – tentou.

Longe de Irina ele me chamava de Rose, engraçado isso.

–Não coloque a culpa na bebida, você nunca esteve tão bêbado.

Ele colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, e me virou, fazendo encará-lo.

Aqueles olhos verdes, os lábios macios estavam perto como há muito tempo não estava. Tentei controlar minha respiração, não querendo parecer entregue a ele. Mas meu corpo reagia estupidamente rápido.

–Mas tudo bem – eu disse, decidindo falar o que eu realmente achava sobre sua traição, achando que assim talvez ele pudesse parar de fingir que me quer para brincar comigo – Eu te entendo, você só foi buscar fora o que não tinha comigo.

Eu não era insegura. Juro que não. Nunca tive motivos, mas Emmett... Ele me fazia sentir insegura, e ele era tão experiente. Eu já tinha transado com quinze caras ao todo, mas nenhum deles foi como Emmett. E toda vez que nós transávamos, eu sempre parecia sentir muito mais prazer.

–O que quer dizer? – Emmett franziu a testa e se aproximou mais, apertando mais meus ombros.

–Emmett, não precisa fingir que me acha boa de cama, ou que fez porque estava bêbado, e não insatisfeito. Não estamos mais juntos, e nem vamos ficar de novo.

–Acha que foi por isso que eu fiz aquilo? – disse soando bravo, ele apertou ainda mais meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto dele, quase tocando nossos lábios. Minha respiração acelerou, e foi mais difícil mantê-la estável, meu corpo esquentou, minhas mão suaram e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, tudo porque ele estava perto, com o corpo praticamente colado ao meu.

–E não foi? – desafiei.

–Não! Eu fiz aquilo porque sou um idiota, Rose. E tem razão, você não teria sabido se não tivesse me flagrado, eu não contaria porque tenho pavor de te perder.

Eu torcia tanto para Edward, Bella, Victória, ou até Irina chegar só pra acabar com aquela tortura que era estar perto dele sem poder tocá-lo de verdade.

–Você não pode perder algo que não tem – rebati, e estupidamente acrescentei uma mentira para inflar meu ego – Eu já tenho dono. E não é você.

Eu não sabia porque achava que aquilo poderia ser algo que o afetaria, quando ele já tinha uma namorada de quem gosta, mas ainda o disse.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele trincou o maxilar.

–Quem? – disse entredentes, baixando as mãos dos meus ombros para meus braços e os apertando com força, coisa que ele tem se sobra, chegando a machucar.

–Emmett, está doendo – tentei soltar suas mãos, mas ele tinha mais força em uma delas, do que eu tinha nas duas.

–Quem é o cara? – repetiu. Cheguei a pensar em dizer um nome, mas achei melhor não.

–Não é da sua conta...

–Emm, por que está demorando? – disse Irina do outro comodo e ouvi os paços dela sobre o piso de madeira.

Emmett me soltou imediatamente, quase me empurrando e se afastou rapidamente, indo para perto da porta.

Fiquei olhando enquanto ele ia em direção a ela.

–Não foi nada, amor – disse Emmett.

Amor. Isso com certeza é pior que baby.

Sai de lá literalmente correndo, e quase trombei com Edward que andava em direção a casa ladeado por Bella e Victória.

–Desculpa – sussurrei, quando Edward me segurou evitando que caísse por bambear no salto alto com a corrida.

Continuei andando em direção ao jardim, limpando as lágrimas dos meus olhos, mesmo quando senti Bella atras de mim.

–Bella, por favor, me deixa sozinha – pedi.

–Rose, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou quando eu me sentei atras de um carvalho do jardim enorme da mansão de Bella.

Suspirei e me virei para ela, que pairava preocupada agachada ao meu lado. Ela tinha olhos grandes e cor de chocolate, mas agora estavam maiores, preocupados comigo.

Olhando para Bella agora, com sua pele pálida e delicada, os lábios cheios e vermelhos, os cabelos castanhos ondulados e o corpo de mulher, mais farto em curvas do que o normal para a nossa idade percebi o quanto ela era diferente do que eu idealizava. Ele era linda, confiante, e muito menos sensível do que eu via antes. Bella não era mais a menina que eu defendia das garotinhas na escola, quando puxavam o cabelo dela ou a ofendiam, agora era eu quem precisava dos cuidados dela.

Me joguei sobre ela chorando, que me abraçou contra o peito.

–Tá tudo bem, meu amor – ala afagou meu cabelo – o que aconteceu?

–Emmett. De novo.

Ela se ajeitou, ajoelhando e encostando na arvore, mas sem deixar de me abraçar.

–O ele fez?

–Lembra quando nós terminamos, e eu disse que foi porque a gente exagerou numa briga sem nenhum motivo importante? Era mentira. Na verdade eu fui fazer uma surpresa pra ele, você sabe, lingerie nova, morangos e champanhe, mas quando eu cheguei ele estava transando com gêmeas ruivas.

–Oh, Rose, eu sinto muito – ela afagou meu cabelo suavemente, me reconfortando.

Ela não se importou enquanto eu chorava em sua blusa, talvez por dez minutos seguidos.

–Você viu para onde elas foram, Edward? – ouvi a voz de Emmett.

–Eu não sei, cara, a Rosalie passou correndo e chorando e a Bella foi atrás, não vi pra onde – respondeu Edward.

Eu levantei a cabeça de seu peito e limpei as lágrimas rapidamente.

–Tô com cara de choro? – perguntei, sabendo que eles nos encontrariam rápido, e eu não queria que ele me visse chorando.

Bella ajeitou meu cabelo e limpou melhor minhas bochechas.

–Agora não, mas passa isso – ela me passou um gloss rosa que tinha no bolso, que ainda estava com a etiqueta – comprei e esqueci no bolso.

Passei rapidamente. E então nos encostamos na arvore, esperando.

–Ah, vocês estão aqui – disse Edward aparecendo do lado da arvore – o que aconteceu?

–_Nada_ – defendeu Bella, definitiva.

–Rose! – Emmett apareceu do outro lado da arvore.

–Vamos ver o filme? – eu disse, e vi Bella lançar um olhar pedindo ajuda a Edward, e achei fofo o fato deles serem tão próximos que não precisassem de palavras pra se entender.

–É pra isso que viemos, né? – disse Edward rapidamente e pegou na minha mão e na de Bella pra nos levantar, enquanto andávamos pra casa puxou uma brincadeira comigo pra me manter longe de Emmett – Ôo, minha loirinha, por que você tava chorando? – ele passou o braço pela minha cintura e me fez cócegas.

Vi, enquanto ri, Emmett me olhando, esperando a resposta.

–Nada não, Edward, um pouco de nostalgia desnecessária. Mas já to bem.

.

_Bom, gente, desculpem mesmo a memória._

_Mas agora, dei um jeito no meu perfil. Me desliguei e exclui as fics que já não iam pra frente e voltei a escrever as que valem a pena._

_Quem lia as que eu exclui, me desculpa, mas vocês já deviam ter notado que eu não estava mais com criatividade ou vontade de escrevê-las._

_**Respostas aos reviews:**_

**gab amorim: **Obrigada, e prometo tentar postar mais regularmente.

**Suzy Cullen: **Pode ficar tranquila que vou continuar a escrever ;P

**Nicolle Vianna: **Obrigada, vou continuar.

**gby00:** Concordo, o Edward foi bem machista. E não, ele não sabe se sente algo pela Bella, acha que é amizade, mas não tem certeza. Ah, sabia que você foi a única que se tocou da Tanya poder ser um obstáculo entre eles (pelo menos foi a única que comentou isso), e siiim ela pode.

**Gih Pattinson:** Obrigada, vou continuar. Não pare de ler, hein ;)

**GabiBarbosa:** Vou postar mais sim, e regularmente (espero).

**Auriana cullen: **Eu não tenho dia certo pra postar, mas não vou fazer o máximo possível pra fazer rápido.

**Fany: **Valeu, continua lendo.

**Lih: **Eu também achei ele um charme com ciumes.

**Ellentwi:** Tentei fazer o Mike ser um gay engraçado, espero ter conseguido.

**Regina Wassally:** Fui eu mesmo que fiz, não, não é uma adaptação. E que bom que gostou ;P

.

**Deixem reviews, digam o que acharam, dicas, ideias; aceito tudo. E ainda posto mais rápido hein ;P**


	3. Promessa é divida

**BPOV.**

Eu achei engraçado de certa forma, o jeito como Emmett olhava para Edward e Rosalie brincando enquanto voltávamos para dentro da casa. Eu não tinha certeza se era ciumes, ou inveja, mas parecia que ele queria estar no lugar de Edward.

Na verdade já esteve. Rosalie e Emmett eram bem parecidos comigo e Edward antes de ficarem, melhores amigos que andavam juntos por todo lado. Até que ficaram, namoraram e nunca mais...

Ao entrar na sala vimos que nem Alice, nem Jasper havia chego. Enquanto isso Victória e Irina fofocavam no sofá.

Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Irina, enquanto Rosalie e eu nos acomodávamos no outro sofá junto com Edward, já que aparentemente Victória preferia continuar com suas fofoquinhas, enquanto Emmett com um braço sobre os ombros de Irina encarava Rosalie profundamente com seus olhos verdes. Resumindo, aquilo estava hilário para mim.

Minha empregada trouxe uma bandeja com cerveja, refrigerante e pipoca. Emmett e Edward pegaram cerveja, Victória pegou um coca e o resto de nós achou melhor esperar Jasper e Alice.

Como de hábito coloquei minhas pernas no colo de Edward a apoiei a cabeça no ombro de Rose. Eu era naturalmente folgada, mas Victória não pareceu nada feliz com minha intimidade com Edward. Eu não sei se foi por birra, ou possessividade, mas puxei o braço de Edward para o meu colo brincando com sua mão, bem próxima ao meu seio. Ela trincou os dentes e voltou a conversa com Irina, e eu tive uma _pequena_ impressão (não sei porque) que eu era o assunto.

Já que não falávamos de alguém presente, a conversa no meu sofá era bem mais alta e picante, assim Emmett (que não parecia nem um pouco interessado em ouvir as duas vadias falando de mim) podia ouvir muito bem enquanto Edward e Rosalie debatiam qual o pior lugar público pra se fazer sexo. Enquanto isso eu, como a virgem que era, analisava minhas cutículas.

As conversas fluíram separadamente até que Emmett se cansou de ouvir Rosalie contanto suas experiencias sexuais em Ibiza, nas férias anterior, quando ela começou a detalhar como foi difícil pagar um boquete em um banheiro público pela enorme falta de espaço para ficar de joelhos.

–Todo mundo vai no baile a fantasia? – perguntou alto, chamando atenção imediatamente com sua voz grave.

Eu não sabia de festa nenhuma, e detestava ser a ultima a saber de algo.

–Onde? – perguntei deslocada.

–Opa – disse Rose – Era pra mim te avisar, vai ter uma festa a fantasia na semana que vem.

–Ótimo! Como vou arranjar uma fantasia em uma semana? – disse olhando para ela, enquanto passava a unha na palma de Edward.

–Já arranjei fantasias pra nós duas.

–E do que eu vou? – perguntei, torcendo para não ser nada constrangedor.

–Mulher-Maravilha.

Edward explodiu numa rizada ao meu lado. A roupa de Mulher-Maravilha é minuscula, pensei em avançar no pescoço de Rosalie, mas achei melhor não fazer isso na frente das barbies de camelô.

–Você naquela fantasia é algo que eu quero ver – caçoou Edward ainda rindo, cravei minhas unhas em sua mão por vingança e ele reclamou com um "Ai!", mas não puxou sua mão.

Victória, apesar de não ter dado muita atenção a ele nos últimos minutos, pareceu irritada com seu comentário. Ela revirou os olhos e olhou cumplicie pra Irina, que assentiu, indicando que elas já falaram de algo que tinha haver com isso antes.

–E você vai do que, Rosalie? – Emmett praticamente cuspiu o nome dela.

–Miss Marvel – respondeu. Achei justo, Miss Marvel era linda, loira e tinha olhos azuis.

Emmett que bebia calmamente sua cerveja, cuspiu tudo em um chafariz.

–Espero para o seu bem que não manche o tapete, ou Claire vai te castrar – disse calmamente, pois minha empregada era realmente maníaca por limpeza.

–Não acho que seus pais vão gostar de você _seminua_ numa festa – disse Emmett, ignorando meu comentário, Edward e eu nos entreolhamos quase rindo.

Rosalie riu alto, sem humor algum. Ainda assim sua rizada era charmosa e cativante de um jeito que a das vadias jamais seria.

–Como se meus pais fossem saber – ela comentou.

–E seu irmão? – Jasper não tinha ciumes de Rosalie, me parecia muito mais que o incomodado era Emmett. Não só parecia...

–Ele não liga, e se ligar ainda sou a irmã mais nova que conhece muitos segredos dele para revelar caso me crie algum problema

Emmett cruzou os braços no peito largo e afundou no sofá revirando os olhos extremamente irritado.

–Vai de quê, Edward? – perguntei, querendo evitar outra briga.

–Não sei.

–Talvez de algum herói grego, ou Capitão América... – sugeri.

Pensei como ele ficaria mais sexy, e decidi que _não_ seria com aquele saiotes gregos.

–Mas acho que prefiro Capitão América.

–Que seja, então – concordou.

Desencostei de Rosalie e me inclinei em cima de Edward, para pegar um refrigerante na bandeja na mesa ao seu lado. Meu decote ficou fodidamente perto dos olhos dele com o movimento e aquilo me deixou irracionalmente exitada.

–Eu preferia você de guerreiro grego – disse Victória, e tive uma forte impressão que aquilo foi somente para me contrariar e ver quem tinha mais influencia sobre Edward.

Infelizmente para ela meus seios agora estavam praticamente apertados contra a bochecha dele, e eu tinha certeza que isso me garantia um grande poder de barganha. E também tinha o fato eu ser sua melhor amiga.

–Não acho que eu vá ficar bem... – disse Edward, tentando se concentrar e arranjar uma resposta racional – hã, eu ir de saia em uma festa.

–Vai de que, Irina? – perguntou docemente Rosalie.

–Fada – eu tive que morder o lábio para não rir. Todos com fantasias supercriativas e o projeto de _barbie_ vai de fada.

Edward me cutucou, e entendi que era pra fazer a pergunta a Victória por ele, já que depois dele negar sua sugestão ela poderia estar irritada.

–E você Victória? – torci sinceramente para não ser de princesa, Edward pagaria um mega-mico com isso.

–Viúva Negra.

–Vai ficar muito legal, já que você é ruiva – disse sorrindo simpática.

Ela agradeceu sorrindo o que acarretou um revirar de olhos de Irina.

E foi a vez de Rosalie me cutucar pelo mesmo motivo de Edward.

–Emmett?

–Capitão Marvel – respondeu encarando Rosalie.

Eu quase não me contive a rir desta vez. Capitão Marvel era, por acaso, o par romântico da Miss Marvel.

–Pensei que fosse de Wolverine – comentou Irina, completamente alheia ao motivo da recente mudança. Como ela podia ser tão burra?

–Resolvi mudar.

Quando as conversas paralelas estavam prestes a voltar, Emmett voltou a falar.

–Vamos arranjar um assunto rápido, já que ninguém aguenta mais Rosalie falando de suas vadiagens.

Como num jogo de pingue-pongue os olhos de todos voaram para Rosalie esperando o fora.

–Para um garoto não querer falar de _vadiagens_ ele deve estar muito sexualmente frustrado – respondeu a altura, e eu quase engasguei com meu refrigerante.

–Contou a ela que não estamos transando?! – Irina quase gritou.

_Emmett Cullen, namorando uma garota que não fode com ele._

Vi a expressão de Rose vacilar um instante, mas tive certeza que só eu sendo sua melhor amiga pude ver isso.

Se ele não estava transando com ela, só podia significar que ele gostava dela. Eu tinha total certeza que Rosalie pensara nisso. Mas se ele gostava de Irina, por que ainda se importava tanto com Rose?

–Ah! E não foi que eu adivinhei? – comentou sarcástica – e já que estamos falando disso mesmo, porque vocês fodidamente não transam?

–Não precisamos de sexo para querer estar juntos. Não é tudo na nossa relação – disse Emmett, e aquilo atingiu Rosalie como um soco, embora ela não tenha demonstrado.

–Eu consigo manter minhas pernas fechadas, diferente de você. – acrescentou Irina.

Essa ultima parte me pegou em cheio, mas _é claro_ que Rosalie tinha uma resposta. Ele sempre tem.

–Pelo menos alguém _quis_ abrir minhas pernas – rebateu, deixando Irina extremamente irritada.

–Emmett respeita o fato de eu ser virgem, tá legal?! – virgem? Tá de brincadeira, eu nunca fui tão amiga de Irina quanto Rose, mas sabia que ela era tão virgem quanto a própria Rosalie.

Rosalie riu sarcástica, sem vestígio algum de humor.

–Fala sério, Irina! Se esquece que já fui sua amiga? Eu já te vi de cabelo vomitado transando com banqueiros num banheiro masculino do Buger King. Não banca a virgem comigo, que eu sei de muitos podres seus.

Irina olhou aterrorizada para Emmett que trincando o maxilar pela recém-descoberta levantou-se e andou para outro comodo, conhecendo muito bem minha casa.

Edward ameaçou levantar, mas coloquei a mão em sua coxa antes que o fizesse.

–Deixa que eu vou – murmurei.

Tinha certeza meu toque não passou despercebido a Victória que agora consolava Irina, mas eu olhava pra Rose, que apoiara o cotovelo no braço do sofá e seu queixo na mão e mantinha uma expressão serena e presunçosa.

Ela se inclinou para olhar a bandeja com comida.

–Ah, droga, Claire não trouxe água. Vou pegar, alguém quer? – disse fingindo despreocupação.

Ela passou os olhos por Irina que agora chorava desesperada, sendo ampara por Victória. Edward continuava sentado, embora atônito.

–Acho que ninguém quer... – ela se levantou-se e andou para um corredor, que, a não ser que quisesse dar uma enorme volta, não dava na cozinha.

–Edward... – chamei indo ao outro comodo.

Ele se levantou e me seguiu.

–Tem como levar as duas para casa? – perguntei baixo.

–Vou pedir pra Vic levar Irina para casa com meu carro, e depois ela pode deixar na minha casa para pegar o dela que está lá. Vou dormir aqui mesmo.

Vic? Era assim que ele a chamava? E ela, o chamava de Eddie? Fiquei extremamente irritada, mas assenti e sem falar mais nada para ele andei pela casa em busca de Emmett ou Rose.

Encontrei Rosalie no meu quarto, ela estava de costas para a porta com as mãos no rosto.

–Rose? – perguntei exitante.

–Por que ele se importa? – ela sussurrou.

Caminhei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado, ela não estava chorando, mas era como se estivesse.

–Por que ele se importa se vou de Miss Marvel, ou se transei com dois ao mesmo tempo em Ibiza? Ele está com Irina e nem transam! Ele a ama. Não ficaria com uma garota que não dá pra ele se não gostasse realmente dela – disse com a voz vacilante.

–Eu não sei, Rose. Eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você, ou não sentiria tanto ciumes. Ele faz questão de te provocar sempre... Talvez ele só esteja com ela para te provocar, e diga essas coisas para te fazer ficar assim e querer voltar pra ele...

Eu não tinha tanta certeza do que dizia, mas se faria Rose se sentir bem eu falaria qualquer coisa.

–Se ele não gosta dela, por que não a trai já que não transam? Eles estão juntos faz três semanas e ele ainda não ficou com nenhuma outra. E comigo, mesmo transando, ele não aguentou uma noite!

Eu não tinha resposta pra isso.

–Vocês deviam conversar...

Ela negou com a cabeça balançando os cachos loiros.

–Eu não quero – disse com os olhos brilhando cheio de lágrimas.

–Mas vocês tem que fazer isso! Não dá pra você ficar por aí sofrendo por ele, nem ele correndo atras de você estando com Irina... – insisti mesmo imaginando que fosse negar.

Ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos antes delas sequer escaparem.

–Tudo bem, vou procurá-lo...

–Não, deixa que eu vou – ela me interrompeu.

–Quer que eu vá junto?

Ela negou com a cabeça e se levantou.

Parou na frente do espelho limpando as lágrimas, nunca se permitindo demonstrações de fraquezas.

Quando ela saiu liguei para Alice.

–_Me desculpa, Bella, mas meu carro deu problema. Liguei pro seguro e estou aqui na mecânica, mas já estamos indo. Liguei para o Jasper me buscar..._

–Ia ligar pra desmarcar, porque deu uns rolos aqui, mas pode vir – disse – a gente conversa um pouco, tenho umas coisas pra te contar.

–_Ok, mas o que aconteceu?_ – perguntou, como sempre um poço de curiosidade.

Suspirei antes de falar.

–Rose e Emmett... O de sempre...

–_Já entendi_ – disse, e quase a ouvi revirar os olhos – _estamos indo._

Nos despedimos e desliguei, alguns minutos depois Edward entrou rindo no quarto.

–O que aconteceu? – perguntei mal-humorada, ainda não tendo esquecido o "Vic".

–Rosalie e Emmett, acabei de passar na biblioteca procurando Emmett e eles estavam num amasso_ quente_.

Arregalei os olhos, tentando imaginar o que acontecera e,m cinco minutos para eles chegarem a isso.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, chutando o tênise as meias para erguer os pés.

–Não sei se acho isso bom ou ruim... – comentei.

Ele deu de ombros e caiu sobre os travesseiros rindo.

Comecei a mexer em meu celular, olhando mensagens antigas de Alec. A maioria era picante ou romântica, então eu torcia para que Edward conseguisse ler alguma.

–Caralho, o que eu fiz desta vez? – perguntou Edward se levantando e apoiando o queixo em meu ombro.

–Não sei do que está falando – menti enquanto fingia uma tentativa de não deixá-lo ver as mensagens.

Ele segurou minha mão e puxou o celular para ver o que eu tanto olhava, mas apertei o botão para sair antes que ele pudesse ver.

Desta vez ele deixou passar, mas insistiu na pergunta.

–O que eu fiz? Sempre que fica brava comigo entra nessa de fingir estar ocupada demais pra me dar atenção.

–Não estou brava – menti.

Ele se moveu, sentando-se de frente para mim.

–Então me dá um beijo – disse aproximando a bochecha de meus lábios.

–Pede para a _Vic_ – respondi com desdem, abrindo novamente minhas mensagens.

–Eu sabia! Então é isso? Está com ciumes da Vic... Tória? – ele acrescentou imediatamente o final de seu nome.

Revirei os olhos, jogando o celular para o lado.

–É claro que não. Você é _tão_ convencido...

Ele riu me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes lindos. Suas mãos se moveram, envolvendo minha cintura e empurrando meu corpo sobre o colchão. Ele era milhares de vezes mais forte que eu, então logo eu estava deitada e abraçada com ele na cama.

–Sabe que não tem que ter ciumes. Não é pra sua cama que eu sempre volto? – brincou com o duplo sentido das palavras. Eu acabei rindo e ele me soltou, mas eu não levantei.

–E o tornozelo? – perguntei, puxando assunto.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça fitando o próprio pé.

–Desinchou, acho que em menos tempo posso voltar...

Revirei os olhos com sua teimosia. Edward era o capitão das equipes aquáticas da escola, mas havia distendido um ligamento nas finais do nacional de salto de trampolim. É claro que ele fingiu que estava bem até vencer, e só disse do incômodo do pé depois de subir no pódio, quando foi abraçar a irmã pela vitória e desabou, sem aguentar-se sobre o pé esquerdo.

Após fazer os exames o médico disse que ele deveria ficar pelo menos dois meses sem treinar. Mas não fazia um mísero mês e ele já queria voltar, é claro.

–Sem chance. O próximo campeonato só começa daqui a quatro meses, você ainda tem tempo – repreendi-o com uma cotovelada.

Ele bufou irritado.

–Já estou bem, aquele médico que é muito exagerado. Se convencer meu pai a assinar uma autorização posso voltar imediatamente – disse, provavelmente imaginando como convencer o sr. Cullen.

Fiquei tranquila, pois tinha certeza que Carlisle não assinaria nada. Apesar de não exercer mais, e somente administrar sua rede de clínicas, ainda era um médico brilhante e muito cauteloso.

–Não inventa, Edward. Vai cumprir o que o médico disse.

–Fala sério! – reclamou.

–Estou falando. Não sabe como fiquei preocupada quando você desabou, achei que estivesse morrendo – dramatizei, embora fosse verdade. _Eu_ quase morrera quando o vi estirado no chão enquanto tentava passar pela multidão para abraçá-lo por vencer.

–No hospital, você não parecia _preocupada_ quando me bateu e me xingou por me machucar – brincou, jogando meu cabelo no próprio rosto e assoprando para o alto.

–Ah, desculpe por aquilo. Mas você quase me matou de preocupação! – me defendi. Eu literalmente o estapeara quando o vi saindo do hospital de cadeiras de rodas, e brigara com ele por ter se machucado.

Ele riu e me puxou contra o peito largo num abraço de urso tipico de Emmett. Pensar nisso me fez lembrar de Rose.

–Então, o que exatamente aconteceu com Rosalie e Emm?

–Bom, estava procurando um de vocês depois de dispensar Victória – eu realmente gostei de ouvi-lo usar "dispensar" – E passei na biblioteca, eles trocaram algumas palavras, já no fim da conversa e depois Emmett a beijou.

Sério, como os homens podem detestar tanto assim detalhes?

–Edward, dá pra você contar direito? O que eles falaram? E Rose o beijou de volta, assim, normal?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas recontou com mais detalhes.

–Bom, quando eu cheguei Rosalie dizia que não queria se magoar de novo, ou alguma coisa assim... dai Emmett disse que era um grande idiota, como se eu não soubesse, e falou que não ia magoá-la de novo... – ele pensou um pouco, tentando lembrar provavelmente – Ah! Dai Rose disse que queria acreditar, mas não conseguia. Bom, então Emmett me fez rir com uma daquelas frases de efeito sabe? "Vou te fazer acreditar" – ele imitou a voz de Emm, tentando não rir – Bom, depois ele beijou ela.

Eu acabei rindo com sua forma de contar a história.

–E o que ela fez?

–Ela empurrou ele e lhe deu um _belo_ tapa na cara. Mas depois o puxou de volta pela gola da camisa e lhe tascou um beijo _daqueles_. Bom, dai começaram umas mãos bobas e por baixo de blusas. Então eu resolvi sair.

Tentei imaginar a cena, mas acabei achando melhor nem pensar nisso.

–O que exatamente Emmett fez? – perguntou.

–Não sei se Rose quer que eu conte.

–Fala logo.

Ele já tinha certeza que eu ia contar.

–Rose o pegou transando com gêmeas ruivas, algumas horas depois deles começarem a namorar sério – ele olhou para mim de olhos arregalados.

Achei que fosse defender Rose, ou dizer algo inteligente. Mas não.

–Emmett transou com _gêmeas ruivas_?!

–Edward! O que tem isso demais? São só garotas! – reclamei virando a cara. Bom, na medida do possível já que estava abraçada com ele.

–Não, são gêmeas ruivas. Emm acabou de se tornar meu herói – disse. Era incrível sua capacidade de me irritar.

–Você já transou com gêmeas ruivas. – disse mal-humorada.

–Já?

–Sim. Em Los Angeles, mas não vai se lembrar, porque você estava bêbado. Ah, e só para constar me deixou sozinha em uma boate cheia de bêbados mal-encarados e eu tive que pegar carona com um cara com dezessete tatuagens até sua casa de veraneio – disse irritada só com a lembrança.

Ele sorriu.

–Legal... Hey, como sabe quantas tatuagens ele tinha? – perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

–Isso não vem ao caso!

Ele riu. E ainda ria quando seu celular bipou, avisando de uma nova mensagem. Abraçada com ele foi mais fácil para mim pegá-lo em seu bolso. Apertei qualquer botão e trouxe a tela para perto dos olhos.

**Mensagem de Jane V.**

–É a Jane.

–O que diz? – perguntou, sem tirar o celular da minha mão.

Eu li em silencio a primeira vez. Eu juro que meus olhos quase arderam com a _quentura_ da mensagem.

–Hum, ela está te chamando para nadar na casa dela hoje a noite... e fala alguma coisa sobre não levar roupa de banho, e como ela quer sentir você dentro dela, e alguma coisa sobre linguas...

Ele se afastou de mim e agarrou seu Iphone de minha mão. Ele apertou o botão para travar e o recolocou no bolso antes de levantar. Ergui os olhos, e sem que eu perguntasse ele entendeu que eu queria saber pra onde ia.

–Vem, vamos ver onde Emmett e Rosalie foram parar.

Estendi a mão e ele me puxou paro o próprio peito antes de me por no chão. Minha respiração pesou de repente.

Eu odiava a forma como ele não se alterava nem um pouco com qualquer contato comigo.

Sai primeiro e ele apoiou as mãos em meu quadril, me empurrando em direção a biblioteca. A porta estava fechada. Eu teria esperado, ou dado uma volta antes de bater. Mas Edward abriu.

Emmett estava pondo a camiseta, Rosalie estava de costas para a porta, afastando o cabelo para fechar o sutiã, mas já estava de calça jeans como Emmett.

–Então, – comecei chamando a atenção deles, que ainda não haviam nos notado – vocês voltaram?

Rose virou a cabeça rápido, depois pressionou a mão contra os seios, segurando o sutiã preto para se cobrir.

–Edward! – foi Emmett quem gritou.

Ao meu lado, ele ergueu as mãos se rendendo e virou de costas rindo.

Achei fofo como Emm foi para o lado de Rosalie e tirou a própria camiseta para lhe dar. Vi, no chão, perto da estante de clássicos, os restos de tecido da blusa de Rose.

–Vocês pelo menos usaram camisinha? – perguntou Edward, me fazendo rir.

–Ah, cale a boca! – disse Rose rispidamente, já vestida.

–Vamos indo – eu disse, puxando o pulso de Edward.

É claro, que paramos no corredor, pouco depois da porta, ouvindo.

.

**Rosalie POV.**

–Então, nós voltamos? – repeti a pergunta de Bella. Meu coração se apertou e eu não respirava direito. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, não por birra, mas pra sentir a camiseta macia de Emmett contra minha pele. Ela tinha seu cheiro.

"Não, isso foi só uma transa. Gosto de Irina", eu podia ouvir claramente, mesmo antes dele dizer.

Ele se aproximou, puxando meus braços do peito e segurando meus pulsos com suas mãos grandes.

–Não – respondeu calmamente. Trinquei os dentes, eu queria chorar, corre dali. Eu queria gritar, espernear, abraçar meu travesseiro e derramar todas as lágrimas que podia até meus olhos secarem completamente, queria quebrar alguma coisa, bater em alguém, fazer qualquer um se sentir como eu. Queria encontrar um idiota e transar loucamente com ele só pra que Emmett soubesse e se irritasse, queria fazê-lo sentir-se tão mal quanto eu. Mas não podia, não podia pois tinha que ouvir o resto, não podia, pois suas mãos prendiam meus pulos como algemas. – Não voltamos, – continuou finalmente – porque, pra mim, nunca estivemos separados.

Ergui os olhos, antes fixados por autodefesa em um ponto atras dele. Fitei seu rosto. Tudo que eu pensei naqueles instantes de dúvidas me deixou, eu não conseguia encontrar em seus olhos algo que lhe desmentisse.

Eu me sentia bem, realmente bem. Como há muito tempo atras, eu queria abraçá-lo e sentir o calor de seu peito até que minhas pernas não aguentassem mais me sustentar. Então afundaríamos no chão da biblioteca e nos beijaríamos para sempre.

Mas eu não avancei, pois ele ainda agarrava meus pulsos fortemente. Ele queria que eu falasse antes de qualquer coisa.

–Emm... – fitei seus olhos profundamente – eu te amo.

Era uma demonstração de fraqueza, mas não me importei. Eu queria ser fraca, para que ele fosse forte por mim.

–Eu também te amo.

Ele soltou meus pulsos e eu o abracei, ele colocou as mãos em minha nuca e beijou minha testa.

Ainda estava nas nuvens quando andamos até a sala de mãos dadas. Não fiquei brava quando vi que Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper estavam no corredor nos ouvindo. Nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de perguntar quando meu irmão havia chego.

.

**BPOV**

Rosalie estava flutuando. Ela não andava, não, estava longe demais do chão para isso. Emmett não estava diferente. Eles saíram abraçados da biblioteca e mal olharam para nós, nem falaram nada. Seguiram até a sala onde sentaram-se em um sofá, Rosalie sobre o colo dele.

Voltamos para a sala, sem falar nada, apenas trocando olhares cumplicies e sorrisos maliciosos. Alice e Jasper sentaram no sofá de frente para a TV, Edward e eu no outro, depois que ele colocou o filme.

Eu não prestei atenção alguma nas imagens que passavam na tela. Não porque o filme não era interessante, mas porque mal havia passado da primeira cena e Rosalie e Emmett começaram a se agarrar no sofá. Não uma agarração simples, mas daquelas cheias de mãos abusivas e gemidos contidos. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez de Alice e Jasper (o que foi bem estranho, pois eu nem sabia que estavam ficando), mas eles eram _bem_ mais contidos.

Então sobrou a mim e Edward. Ele estava sentado, bebendo cerveja calmamente, mas contendo o riso. Eu estava deitada no resto do sofá com a cabeça em sua coxa.

–Vê, – apontei Rosalie e Emmett, que tinham acabado de dar uma pausa nos beijos para encostar as testas e se fitarem olho-no-olho, sorrindo bobamente – é por isso que quero transar logo.

Edward olhos para os dois, depois para mim.

–Uma pena, mocinha, – disse beliscando a ponta do meu nariz – mas só depois do casamento.

–Falou o abstêmico – ele riu.

–É diferente, eu posso.

–E eu não?

–Com certeza não.

Revirei os olhos, mas ele não parecia estar brincando.

–Machista.

–Ingênua.

–O que quer dizer?

–Não é _assim_, na maioria das vezes – ele apontou Rose e Emm, a voz séria – A não ser que ele realmente te _ame,_ só vai querer tirar seu sutiã e entrar em suas calças. Não vai ter toda coisa linda que você idealiza. Sexo não é assim pras garotas, a maioria dos caras tá se lixando pros sentimentos ou pro prazer delas, só querem mais uma pra descarregar um pouco.

Olhei para ele assustada. Ele manteve a expressão calma e tomou um gole, como se não tivesse acabado de me destroçar.

Levantei do sofá e andei rápido até meu quarto, quase caindo nas escadas. Eu não entendi porque, mas aquilo que Edward disse pareceu acabar comigo, não fazia sentido. Minhas bochechas queimaram, sabendo que todos haviam ouvido aquilo. Apesar dele não ter dito exatamente isso, foi como se falasse que jamais alguém me amaria.

Sentei na cama, de costas para a porta, e olhei no relógio de pulso.

37 segundos, e Edward estava atrás de mim.

–Você nunca falou assim.

–Nunca imaginei que você quisesse fazer. Para mim não se importava em ser virgem – ele se aproximou e ma abraçou por trás – Não fique assim. Só quero te proteger, sabe disso.

–Você transa com todas, Edward. Não passa de um cara querendo descarregar.

Ele se moveu, ficando sentado a minha frente, segurando meus braços, olhando em meus olhos.

–Exatamente, não quero que qualquer idiota faça isso com você.

Balancei a cabeça, não queria olhar em seus olhos.

–Ainda assim. Se fosse tão ruim, as garotas não fariam o tempo todo.

–Pergunte a qualquer uma que namora sério agora, mas que não perdeu com o namorado. Todas vão dizer que preferiam ter esperado. Tem uma grande diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor. – eu não levantei os olhos – Eu não posso te proibir de nada, mas me prometa que vai ter sua primeira-vez com alguém que te ama.

Eu assenti sem olhar pra ele

–Tudo bem. Eu prometo.

Eu o abracei e deitamos na cama. Minha bochecha e minhas palmas pressionas no seu peito forte, enquanto ele acariciava levemente meu cabelo.

.

**Eu seeeei que faz uns 8 milênios que não atualizo aqui.**

**Mas eu andava muito ocupada com a escola, e sem inspiração ;/**

**Mas agora prometo postar o resto desta fic mais regularmente, e tentar fazer capítulos maiores pra NOOOOOSSA ALEGRIA ;]**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Auriana cullen:** Que bom que gostou, continue por aqui hein ;]

**Christye-Lupin:** Bem vinda, leitora nova. Não me segurei para fazer a Rose e o Emm se acertarem rapidinho, espero que tenha gostado. Comente!

**Alexia Freitas: **É, eu me inspirei em gossip girl mesmo! Mas sem copias, claro. Que bom que curtiu, continue comentando ;P

**Arabella:** Hey, que bom que curtiu hein! Demais a Rose e o Emm, né? To apaixonada pelos dois esses dias, quase tanto quanto pela Bella e o Edward. Mande um review.

**Gih Pattinson: **Que bom que curtiu, e não, não tem dia certo. Mas vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, fique atenta que se baixar inspiração posto mais.

**Tartalita: **Que bom que gostou da fic, desculpa a demora pra postaaar ;/ Mas vou me comportar e postar direitinho agora. Comente!

**DaysCullenB.S:** Que bom que gostoooou ;] To postando, caaalma' uashahsuash

**Evelyn Medeiros:** Pode ficar tranquila que vai ter mais cenas com o Mike gay' uashuahsuahs – espero que tenha gostado ;]

**Yara Bastos:** Que bom que amoou ;)) aqui o capitulo, continue comentando hein! Beijos

.

**Dúvida, sugestões, criticas só clicar no botãozinho sexy ali em baixo!**

**(GEEENTE, SÓ EU AMEI ESSE NEGÓCIO DE POR CAPA?)**


End file.
